Small Wonders Spyro x Cynder christmas snipit
by Shade105
Summary: Spyro and Cynder go to thier two children to preform the christmas miracle... small snipit i know but please enjoy it... MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS


Small Wonders

Spyro and Cynder sat quietly in front of their childrens room. They looked down at two hatchlings that laid on separate piles of hay, sleeping peacefully. One of them, a small girl about of nine years of age. Her scales were colored a wonderful snow white, and her facial appearance resembled that of her mother's. An older hatchling with beautiful violet scales rested nearby. He was a little older then her sister, of the same age of when Spyro had first left to change his destiny. His features represented that of his father's much more then his mother's.

"You go in and do it," Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear. Spyro turned his head to face the dragoness.

"What if they catch me?" Spyro asked back. "It could ruin it all." Cynder gave out a cute little smile and pecked Spyro on the lips. She then pulled back.

"Just be careful babe," cooed the motherly dragoness. She then cocked her head in question. Something obvious had come into mind. "And anyways, if you could avoid detection from Gaul's forces long ago what makes it harder to avoid it from your own children?" Spyro chuckled very silently knowing that he could have woken the kids up if he did it any louder.

"I guess you're right," Spyro responded quietly. "Here, give me the gifts." Spyro reached his paws out as Cynder turned to look behind her. She reached out for two small wrapped items and handed them to her mate and father of her children. One gift, a small dragon shaped doll wrapped in brilliant green wrappings, was handed over. Spyro took a firm grasp of it and placed his paw delicately on the ground trying not to destroy the wrapping. As the doll touched the floor and he added pressure on it to support himself, the thing made a loud bothersome squeak. At that, Spyro bit his teeth down and closed his eyes tightly in hope that his two children would not have been awakened by this sound. He shot his glance to the hatchlings laying down and huffed when he discovered they had been undisturbed. He looked back at Cynder noticing that she was relieved too. Cynder reached out to Spyro again, but this time with another object. The gift seemed as it was the shape of a book. It was a journal for the older child. Spyro grasped it with his free paw.

"There," Cynder said in a silent voice. "Now go place them, and please try not to wake them up." Spyro nodded and went into action. He went in slowly and with care. The purple dragon took his steps very carefully, placing less weight on the paw with the doll so it would not squeak once more. First he arrived at his daughter's side and with much care placed the doll near her small fragile head. He smiled and patted his daughter's head before turning to his son. Spyro looked over to him and chuckled. His son was cuddled up like a ball, alike his father did when he was younger. The fatherly dragon approached him and set the book down aside his son before bringing his paw to his head. He pet him softly.

"Rest well," he whispered. "Keep on dreaming and imagining, son. I will always be there for you." At that, Spyro turned and went out the room with Cynder closing the door behind him. As they walked Cynder finally spoke out again.

"Mission Santinus complete again?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah," Spyro responded "One more year." Spyro glanced over to his mate and smiled at her. "The miracle of Winterjoy came to happen once more."

"Yes," Cynder agreed. As they headed over to their room the dragoness smirked in a sly manner. "You know, I still haven't given you my gift yet." Spyro laughed at her warmly.

"Could we just make it a goodnight kiss for tonight?" he said at her with a tired voice. "I am exhausted with all we had to do today." Cynder kept a soft smirk as he stared back at her.

"Alright." Cynder pecked the side of his cheek. "But you do owe me now."

"I promise I will repay you," said the male dragon as both he and his mate went into their room to rest for the night.


End file.
